


You Wanna Give It A Go?

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Kadam AU Saturdays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is dragged out to a strip club by his friends to celebrate his 25th birthday. He plans to just laugh and go along with it until one of the dancers catches his attention - Porcelain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Give It A Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second incarnation for [Kadam AU Saturdays](http://kadamausaturdays.tumblr.com/). You can find the first one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724606)

Adam had to laugh as he looked around. Of all the places for his friends to take him for his birthday, it had to be a strip club. Were twenty-fifth birthdays even something worth celebrating so elaborately? Considering his friends, yes. They would find any excuse for a party. 

He'd managed to escape from his well-meaning but misguided friends trying to buy him a lap dance and was off to the side, leaning against the wall as the lights went dim and Lil' Kim started asking where her [soul sistas were](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk). The silhouette of a tall, trim body was illuminated with a harsh backlight. They held a riding crop in one hand, tapping it against their thigh in time with the beat. Something about this person made Adam stand up and take notice.

The song kicked in, bright lights lit up the stage, and Adam's breath caught in his throat as the figure was revealed. He was a young man, about Adam's age, maybe a little younger. His dark hair was swept high out of his face and his eyes were rimmed with dark kohl. The pale skin of his shoulders and chest was bare as he wore only a simple black corset. Tight black shorts encased his thighs and knee high fishnets were held up with black garters. Black boots fastened with a multitude of buckles that laced up the back, mimicking the corsetry, finished off the look. The blackness of the ensemble was an enticing contrast to his pale skin. He danced around the stage like he owned it, easily swinging around the silver pole. He had the whole audience eating out of the palm of his hand, the stage littered with money, and he didn't even remove any clothing. Adam suddenly found himself right next to the stage, digging through his wallet for something, anything. He pulled out a bill, not even looking at what it was and held it out for the dancer. He crawled over and took it from Adam with his teeth, leaving him with a wink.

Adam hated to be such a cliché, but he would have sworn he fell in love with that moment.

All too soon, his dance was over and he disappeared back behind the curtain. Adam finally wandered back to his friends and collapsed in a chair. His heart was pounding, he felt like he couldn't breathe, and his dick was half-hard in his jeans.

"See something you like?" Brody asked.

"What?" Adam said, turning to his friend.

"That guy. You want a private dance?"

"What? No. No. That… No, I'm fine." Adam sounded totally convincing.

Brody just looked at him and nodded like he didn't quite believe what Adam was saying. "I'll be right back."

Brody returned a few minutes later with a couple fresh beers and Adam gulped his down in one smooth motion.

"Sir?"

Adam turned to see a burly guy dressed in all black standing over this shoulder. He was probably one of the clubs bouncers. Adam didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but sometimes these clubs had weird rules.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please."

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"Just come with me."

There really wasn't room to argue and the guy immediately turned and started walking toward the back of the club. He stopped in front of a door, padded with black leather and a silver number 3 on the front.

"In here," he said, opening the door.

Adam peaked inside and saw it was set-up with a long bench built into one wall and silver pole in the middle of the small room. There was also a small table with a bucket of champagne and two flutes. He was going to kill Brody. Something told him he shouldn't refuse, though.

"Thank you," Adam said through gritted teeth.

He walked into the room, jumping a little at the loud "whoompf" that sounded as the door closed behind him. He took a seat on the bench, which was surprisingly comfortable. He poured himself a glass of champagne and tried to relax as much as he could knowing what was about to happen.

Suddenly, a quiet pulsing music filled the room and a panel hidden in the wall opened and the dancer from earlier stalked into the room. He'd lost the fishnets and boots, but he still had on the corset and shorts. He was absolutely beautiful.

"I hear it's someone's birthday," he said, his voice clear and higher than Adam had expected.

"Yeah," Adam replied breathlessly.

"Well, then. Happy birthday to you," he sang, mimicking Marilyn's famous performance for JFK. 

He danced around the pole briefly, before coming to straddle Adam's lap, swinging his hips and shoulders sensually. Adam's hands came up to grip at his waist before he could even think.

"Ah ah," the dancer said, stepping away. "No touching."

"Right, sorry," Adam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy," he purred, coming to settle himself on Adam's thighs again.

"What's your name?" Adam asked.

"Porcelain," he answered.

"Your real name. Please?" Adam begged.

Porcelain shook his head, suddenly shy, some hair falling loose from its coif and into his eyes. The action made him look so much younger than Adam hoped him to be.

"I'm Adam," he said, hoping that might get Porcelain to reveal his own name.

"Nice to meet you, Adam," he replied and continued dancing.

The music changed, something dark and pulsing and sensual. The air in the room grew thick as Porcelain turned around and sat fully in Adam's lap, his firm ass pressing against Adam's hard cock. Adam groaned and dug his fingers into the bench to keep from reaching out and touching. He wasn't making it easy, though. Adam had had plenty of experience in all things sexual and sensual, but he had never felt anything like he felt now. His blood was pumping in his veins, his breath was harsh, and he was seconds away from coming. He tried to contain himself, but he just couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust up against Porcelain, seeking one last bit of friction to tip him over the edge. Porcelain pushed back against him, throwing his head back and baring his neck to Adam. He knew he should resist, he knew something bad would happen, but he didn't care. All he had to do was turn his head and his lips would be right there. So, he did.

Porcelain's scent invaded his nostrils and he came, harder than he had ever come before. Porcelain twisted around, slamming their mouths together in a heated kiss. Adam moaned into the kiss, his hand curling around the back of his neck. Porcelain shook against him and Adam knew he had just come. He was relieved to know that Porcelain had been just as affected by this as Adam was. 

Porcelain pulled back from the kiss, his eyes wide in surprise and lips red from the kiss.

"Kurt," he said. "My name is Kurt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Adam said. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

Kurt laughed and nodded in response. "That would be great," he said.

Maybe strip clubs weren't so bad after all.

THE END


End file.
